cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:William B. Travis
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Infobox Military Unit will work, you just need to capitalize all the words in it, since page titles are case sensitive after the first letter. Hope that helps, Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:44, Friday, 16 July 2010 (ET) hey im getting confused on my nation leader page image thing i added the leaders photo but how do you fix it to make it with out file word showing and i would like to add a map ** whats your page?--William B. Travis (talk • ) 16:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) STOP Invitation Greetings William B. Travis of Bexar. I have read your articles about Bexar and I feel that you fit perfectly in the eyes of STOP. STOP you ask? STOP stands for the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. STOP is not an alliance and is more of an individualized nation-level bloc so you can join STOP and remain in Nordreich. STOP is mostly in the roleplaying sense although at times (with permission of our alliances), aid may come here and there. So, if you feel interested in joining STOP, please post your application here: Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Please review the treaty is you are unsure of what the terms you be bounded to once you are accepted. The treaty follows the guidelines of an ACT which means you are not subjected to military clauses (and that would be against both of our alliances' policies I believe). Currently, we have 3 total signatories and it was just made today. So if you feel like you would like to join, we would love you to come. Please wait 72 hours after posting to see if you will be accepted. During your application, post anything you feel that you would like to tell us. Leave me back a message at my talk page when you finished posting. Thanks in advance. --Justin (talk • ) 00:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Categorize your images Please kindly remember to add categories to the images you upload. As you can see, each file uncategorized just adds to this , making it harder for me to take categorize them. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Deletions If you want a page or file to be deleted, it's clearer to put on it so admins know it should be deleted. Or you could leave a message on my talk page with a list. Also, I assume you want Propagandaministerium and the images it uses to be deleted also? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:47, Monday, 29 August 2011 ( ) Moving pages When you want to change the name of a page, please use the "Rename" option in the "Edit this page" dropdown menu rather than blanking the page and recreating it with the new name. This way the page history is preserved and links to the old page won't need to be changed because a redirect is created automatically. Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:58, Sunday, 30 October 2011 ( ) Renaming pages Hi William, I saw that you renamed a lot of your Bexar pages yesterday, for instance you renamed Department of War (Bexar) three times before finally settling on War Ministry of Bexar. Do you still require the Department of War (Bexar), Obermarschall, Kriegsministerium pages as redirects because right now they go from one to the other not all of them are going to War Ministry of Bexar. If you want all of the pages to redirect to War Ministry of Bexar that works, if you want me to delete the three redirects that works also. If you need any maintenance work done don't be afraid to drop a request on my talk page at any time or any other administrator's talk page, I don't mind in the least, I'm here to help maintain the wiki :). RogalDorn talk 00:20, Wednesday, 22 February 2012 ( ) :Please change existing redirects when moving pages. See for a list that is updated once per day. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:24, Wednesday, 14 November 2012 ( ) good alliance pages Heya William, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:17,9/11/2012 (UTC) Axis Sphere Would you like to join a new community and group of nations called the Axis Sphere?, we are a fun loving place and you could still interact with your friends in CN. i am chao101, the creator of the Axis Sphere, and we are offering new nations and players to join us. so what do you say? Chao101 (talk • ) 15:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC)